Le chant des étoiles
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: Cela faisait presque dix ans, et Sam n'avait toujours pas oublié. Pourtant elle s'en était convaincue. Elle pensait avoir laissé tout ça derrière elle. Elle pensait avoir tourné la page. Elle pensait pouvoir reconstruire sa vie. Pourtant elle se trompait. Mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore.


Cela faisait presque dix ans, et Sam n'avait toujours pas oublié. Pourtant elle s'en était convaincue. Elle pensait avoir laissé tout ça derrière elle. Elle pensait avoir tourné la page. Elle pensait pouvoir reconstruire sa vie. Pourtant elle se trompait. Mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore.

Sam avait bien commencé pourtant. Au cours de sa vingt-deuxième année, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un type discret mais sympathique. Sean qu'il s'appelait. Ça avait plutôt bien marché entre eux : six ans plus tard ils étaient toujours ensembles. Ils avaient même un fils de dix-huit mois, Jason.

La jeune femme avait gardé quelques contacts avec ses amis, en particulier Chris et Ashley -mariés et parents d'une petite Eva, d'un an l'aînée de Jason-, et ,étonnamment, avec Mike. Pour ce qui était des autres, elle leur téléphonait au moins une fois par an mais ne les voyait guère.

Sam s'appliquait également à envoyer une carte de vœux à Bob et Melinda Washington chaque année.

La seule chose qu'elle n'arrivait décidément pas à faire, c'était remettre les pieds au cimetière. Alors que ses plus proches amis s'y rendaient à chaque mois de février, elle n'était pas revenue depuis neuf ans, depuis l'enterrement de la fratrie Washington.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais beaucoup pleuré dans sa vie. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Et depuis, pas une seule n'avait mouillé ses joues, pour un quelconque motif que ce soit.

Tout ça pour dire que, lorsqu'elle décrocha le téléphone tout en surveillant son fils qui jouait dans le salon, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à parler avec la mère de sa défunte meilleure amie.

-Mme Washington ? s'étonna Sam.

-J'espère ne pas te déranger Samantha...

-Absolument pas. Tout va bien ?

-Oh oui oui, ça va. C'est juste que j'aurai une... requête.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pourrais-tu venir à la maison après-demain ?

Sam arqua un sourcil d'étonnement mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

-Oui bien sûr. Mais je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ?

-Et bien... En fait j'aimerai ne pas parler de tout ça au téléphone.

-Je vois.

-Oh ! J'ai également demandé à Christopher, Ashley, Emily, Matthew, Michael et Jessica de venir.

Là, la jeune femme était vraiment curieuse. Cependant elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Melinda lui demanda ensuite de ses nouvelles, puis leur conversation se termina. Et Sam ne savait pas quoi penser.

Le surlendemain, après avoir laissé Jason aux bons soins de son père, Sam se rendit à la maison des Washington. Ils habitaient dans la banlieue cossue de Los Angeles, où ils possédaient une demeure assez imposante, bien qu'elle ne soit pas si grande que ça. La jeune femme aurait préféré ne jamais y retourner, l'endroit lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Néanmoins, comment dire non à une femme ayant perdu ses trois enfants, et ce en partie à cause de vous ?

Sam gravit les marches du perron et appuya sur la sonnette, replaçant l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Bob Washington lui ouvrit, l'accueillant avec un sourire mélancolique. Le célèbre réalisateur avait l'air fatigué, et paraissait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Étant à présent mère, Sam ne pouvait imaginer endurer une telle douleur que celle qu'ils avaient vécu.

Bob la salua et l'invita à entrer. Une fois dans le salon, la jeune femme se retrouva nez à nez avec une fillette brune, qui la fixait avec un air malicieux. Sam se pencha et prit sa filleule dans ses bras, s'avançant dans le même temps vers les autres occupants de la pièce : Melinda, Chris et Ash. Après les avoir eux-aussi salué, la jeune femme relâcha Eva et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Mike qui passa par la porte, suivit de Jess, et enfin Matt et Emily.

Après des retrouvailles plus ou moins chaleureuses selon les gens, tous s'installèrent en se répartissant sur le canapé, les fauteuils et les quelques chaises apportées pour compléter. L'unique enfant présente jouait sur les genoux de son père, sans se préoccuper de l'ambiance légèrement pesante qui régnait. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le couple Washington. Bob posa la main sur celle de sa femme, qui lui serra avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. D'une voix teintée d'émotion, elle expliqua qu'ils avaient entrepris la semaine précédente de ranger les affaires de leurs défunts enfants. En effet, pendant toutes ces années, ils n'avaient pas osé débarrasser leurs chambres. Cependant, la semaine dernière, ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre dans le passé comme cela. Le couple avait donc entièrement vidé les pièces.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Emily pour exprimer la pensée générale, mais vous nous avez réunis pour nous dire ça ? Je veux dire, ça ne nous regarde pas non ?

-Si vous nous avons faits venir, répondit Bob, c'est parce que nous avons découvert quelque chose en rangeant la chambre de Joshua.

Les autres échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

-En fait, reprit Bob, nous avons longuement hésité à vous réunir tous. Mais après réflexion, nous nous sommes dit que vous étiez tous plus ou moins concernés.

-Et quel est ce quelque chose que vous avez trouvé ? s'enquit Mike.

Melinda se leva, s'approcha de la cheminée et attrapa l'enveloppe blanche, légèrement jaunie, qui y était posée. Mme Washington revint s'asseoir et posa son regard sur le dit-objet.

-Cette lettre était coincée entre les pages d'un livre de sa bibliothèque, nommé "Le chant des étoiles", qui était lui-même dissimulé derrière d'autres livres.

Melinda retourna plusieurs fois l'enveloppe entre ses doigts. Pendant ce temps, personne ne fit le moindre bruit. Finalement, elle soupira, et tendit la lettre à Sam. Celle-ci la regarda avec étonnement.

-Pourquoi... commença-t-elle sans jamais finir.

-Elle t'est destinée Samantha.

-Pardon ?

La jeune femme nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Tous les regards étaient à présent posés sur elle, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Sam regardait la lettre qu'on lui tendait sans bouger.

-Tu devrais peut-être la prendre, suggéra Matt doucement.

Son amie obtempéra et s'empara de l'enveloppe, qu'elle étudia sous toutes les coutures. Son nom était écrit à l'encre bleue, avec son adresse de l'époque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Sam.

-Aucune idée, répondit Bob. Elle est pour toi, ce n'était pas à nous de la lire.

La jeune femme attendit quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir, le cœur battant. Cependant elle ne se mit pas à lire tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la fixer avec insistance, et c'était bien trop insupportable pour elle. Sam leur demanda donc de discuter plutôt que de l'observer sans rien faire. Elle les mettrait dans la confidence une fois sa lecture terminée.

Les autres se mirent donc à parler de choses plus ou moins importantes, prenant leur mal en patience.

On apprit donc que Mike était toujours célibataire, Jess s'était récemment fiancée, Matt et Emily étaient actuellement en couple. Leur relation était houleuse depuis des années : ils se séparaient puis se remettaient ensemble régulièrement. Pour certains c'était signe que ça ne marcherait jamais entre eux ; pour d'autre c'était tout le contraire.

Chris et Ash furent interrogés sur le nombre d'enfants qu'ils voulaient avoir. Sauf qu'ils n'en savaient rien, ils verraient comment les choses se présenteront. Pendant ce temps, Sam lisait, les sourcils froncés.

Eva avait changé de genoux : elle était à présent blottie dans les bras de Mike, qu'elle semblait avoir adopté.

-Tu prends les filles au berceau maintenant Mike ? se moqua Emily.

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui fit rire les autres personnes présentes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jess, qui était assise à côté d'Ashley, donna un petit coup de coude à celle-ci et indiqua Sam d'un discret mouvement de tête, d'un air de dire "tu vois ce que je vois ?". Ash tourna donc son regard vers son amie, et comprit pourquoi Jess avait l'air si étonnée.

-Sam, tu pleures ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

Tous, d'un seul mouvement, tournèrent la tête vers Sam, qui pleurait silencieusement depuis un petit moment. Ses mains crispées sur le papier tremblaient. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle replia la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe en se mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Sam ? répéta Mike.

L'intéressée tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, en vain. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais un sanglot étouffa sa tentative. Tremblante, Sam se força à inspirer et expirer lentement. Au final, elle parvint à se maîtriser suffisamment pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien. Évidemment, ils ne furent pas dupes.

-Sam, fit Chris, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il croisa ses prunelles noyées de larmes, dans lesquelles il lut une détresse qui lui serra le cœur. Sam avait toujours été la plus forte du groupe, avec Mike. Et Chris, comme les autres, savait que Sam n'avait plus pleuré depuis l'enterrement des trois enfants Washington. La voir ainsi bouleversée les rendaient terriblement inquiet.

-J-Je... hoqueta la jeune femme avant de fermer les yeux, la douleur se reflétant sur les traits de son visage.

Ashley se leva et commença à s'approcher de Sam, mais celle-ci quitta son fauteuil et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

-Désolée, souffla-t-elle, continuez sans moi.

-Sam ! l'appela Ash alors que son amie allait quitter la pièce.

Sam se tourna vers elle, s'efforçant de ne pas craquer tout de suite. Elle devait attendre d'être seule. Là elle pourrait se laisser aller. Pas avant.

Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait étouffer ses sanglots plus longtemps, la jeune femme glissa la lettre dans les mains d'Ash en lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait cas la lire pour tout le monde. Puis Sam s'empressa de sortir, laissant là ses amis stupéfaits.

Ashley se retourna vers les autres, leur montrant l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait. Elle leur expliqua que leur amie lui avait laissé pour la lire. Emily et Jess ne cachèrent pas leur hâte de savoir ce qui y figurait. Le reste se montra plus mesuré, mais tous voulaient être mis au courant de son contenu, puisque c'était cela qui avait tant ébranlé Sam.

Ash revint donc s'asseoir et sortit les feuillets. Elle se racla la gorge et se mit à lire, non sans émotion.

" Sam,

Je t'écris cette lettre au cas où, suite à notre virée à la montagne dans quelques jours, je ne puisse plus te parler. Et au cas où tu ne veuilles plus me parler, ce qui me paraît logique. Peut-être pas encore pour toi, mais crois-moi, ça viendra.

Il y a tellement de choses qu'il faut que je te dise, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

J'ai arrêté de prendre mes médicaments, alors parfois tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Mais aujourd'hui tout est clair. Essaye de ne pas déchirer ou brûler ou faire je ne sais quoi à cette lettre tout de suite, ce qui suit est très important pour moi.

J'ai prévu de faire quelque chose qui risque de ne pas vous plaire pendant notre séjour (c'est même sûr : vous n'allez pas apprécier). J'aurais voulu ne pas t'imposer ça à toi Sam, parce que, je te l'ais dit, tu es la seule qui me comprenne. Mais si je veux que ça marche, je vais devoir te faire souffrir toi aussi. Je te connais Sam, tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Notre "lien" par contre, il va en prendre un coup. Pour être honnête, ça me fait un peu peur. Je déteste la solitude, et je sais que ce que je vais faire est une grosse connerie. Alors pourquoi ? Je me le demande.

Ces derniers temps je me fais un peu peur. Je me suis mis à haïr tout le monde, d'un inconnu dans la rue jusqu'à mes propres parents, en passant par mes amis. C'est injuste, je sais, mais j'ai tellement mal... ! Chaque jour je passe devant les portes des chambres vides d'Hannah et Beth. Chaque jour je vois leur photo sur la cheminée. Elles me manquent terriblement. C'est d'autant plus douloureux que j'ignore ce qui leur est arrivé. J'étais là pourtant ! On était tous là... Comment ça a pu aussi mal tourner ?

J'étais leur frère aîné, j'aurais dû les protéger ! J'aurais dû les suivre et les ramener. Non, mieux ! J'aurais dû empêcher tout ça. Je savais qu'Hannah était du genre naïve et qu'elle se retrouvait toujours embarquée dans des histoires. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça.

C'était la pire blague à faire. C'était cruel et injuste. Je veux dire, on a tous un jour été tellement amoureux qu'on avait l'air idiot (c'est même exactement ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment). Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle humiliation gratuite ? Je sais, je sais : personne ne pouvait imaginer, personne ne voulait qu'on en arrive là. Il n'empêche que c'est arrivé, et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de la rancœur. Même si c'est injuste, même si j'aime mes amis. Mais j'adorais mes sœurs.

Tu m'as dit que tu t'en voulais. Tu m'as dit que tu aurais voulu complètement empêcher cette blague au lieu de juste l'interrompre un peu trop tard. Alors je suppose que tu dois t'imaginer que je te déteste aussi. C'est pas aussi simple. Moi aussi je me suis dit que tu aurais dû prévenir Hannah. Mais je ne veux plus penser ça. J'aurais dû être éveillé et c'est tout. Je te l'affirme : ce n'est pas de ta faute Sam. Pourtant toi aussi tu vas payer.

La vérité, c'est que je t'aime Sam. J'avoue, c'est la déclaration la plus tordue et pourrie du monde, mais va falloir faire avec puisque j'oserai jamais te le dire en face (pathétique, ça aussi je sais). Je t'aime comme un dingue depuis un certain temps, mais je vais te faire du mal. Quand tout est clair dans ma tête, comme aujourd'hui, ça me rend malade. On ne fait pas ça à la personne qu'on aime. Sauf que, quand tout est flou, j'oublie ça.

Je sais bien que tout ce que j'écris passe pour des excuses et des explications désespérées qui doivent plus t'agacer qu'autre chose. Mais pour moi c'est indispensable que tu saches ce qui se passe dans mon esprit tordu. Et c'est aussi parce que, si je suis incapable de te dire "je t'aime", je peux au moins l'écrire.

Le type amoureux de la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur, c'est carrément cucul. On se croirait dans un de ses bouquins mielleux qu'Hannah lisait, et qui te faisais rire tellement tu les trouvais niais. Et je riais aussi, parce que je trouvais ça stupide, tandis que Beth nous assurait que ça ne faisait pas de mal d'en lire un de temps en temps. Faut croire qu'elles avaient un peu raison.

Ça me rappelle la fois où vous m'avez traîné au cinéma pour voir Titanic en 3D. Je me souviens que toi et moi on s'ennuyait, alors on s'est battus pour le pop-corn pendant qu'Hannah et Beth pleuraient comme des madeleines. Ce jour-là tu m'as dit que, même si c'était une belle histoire d'amour, il en fallait plus pour te faire pleurer. Alors j'ai cherché. Tu avais beau répéter que tu n'aimais pas lire ce genre de bouquins, je savais qu'il existait des histoires romantiques qui parviendraient à t'émouvoir. J'avais raison : ton livre préféré est exactement l'une de ces histoires. J'ai dû soudoyer Hannah pour le savoir, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. "Le chant des étoiles", joli titre. Ça te faisait tellement marrer que je me démène pour trouver ton bouquin fétiche que tu me l'as offert pour mon anniversaire. J'ai compris dès la première page pourquoi tu l'aimais tant. Et je dois bien avouer que je l'aime aussi. D'ailleurs, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne découvre cette lettre et la lise par curiosité, je l'ai glissée entre ses pages. Comme ça elle sera bien protégée.

Ça me manquera de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec toi Sam. Tous les délires qu'on s'est faits et les fous rires qu'on a prit, y repenser me permet de tenir. Savoir que je te reverrais bientôt m'aide aussi, même si ce sera dans un contexte pas très réjouissant. Au fait, quand tu liras cette lettre, pourras-tu dire à Chris que, même si on ne peut plus être amis après ça, ça l'aura au moins rapproché d'Ash. Parce que je compte bien les aider un peu, je n'ai pas l'intention de regarder mon meilleur ami rater sa chance avec la femme de sa vie. Hors de question que je le laisse faire comme moi (je tiens à être le seul crétin qui écrit une lettre d'amour au XXIème siècle -même si c'est pas vraiment une lettre d'amour puisque... d'accord j'arrête-).

Ça me manquera de ne plus pouvoir te regarder taquiner Chris, ou lancer un regard assassin à Mike parce que tu trouves qu'il est un peu trop familier. Ça me manquera de ne plus te voir sourire, que ce soit de joie, d'amusement ou d'autre chose. De toute façon, quand je suis avec toi j'ai l'impression que tout est plus beau. Mais, au milieu de toutes ces choses qui paraissent si somptueuses quand tu les illumines, c'est quand même toi la plus belle. (Oh mon Dieu, j'en reviens pas, j'ai vraiment écrit ça ? Faut que j'arrête, je deviens ridicule... Mais bon puisque c'est déjà fait, autant continuer.) Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour que je trouve tout terriblement mignon chez toi. Que ce soit un froncement de sourcils, un plissement de nez, une grimace, c'est pour moi aussi adorable que t'écouter rire, contempler tes sourires lumineux, observer tes cheveux refléter le soleil. J'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vu les détacher pour la première et unique fois. Ils retombaient parfaitement autour de ton visage et la brise les faisait onduler. Ce n'est peut-être pas un très bon souvenir pour toi, surtout qu'après le vent s'est levé et que tu devais te dégager les yeux toutes les deux secondes, ce que tu as fait en grommelant (oui je me souviens aussi de ça), mais pour moi c'était attendrissant et ça reste un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Je pourrais t'en citer des dizaines comme ça, mais cette lettre devient vraiment trop longue. Et puis j'ai l'air complètement idiot. Pour savoir ce que je ressens, il te suffit d'ouvrir le premier livre romantique qui passe et la déclaration reflétera sûrement ce qui se passe dans mon cœur.

Si on se reparle un jour, peut-être aurais-je le courage de te dire tout ça en face. En espérant que je me sois débarrassé de ma lâcheté entre temps. Et si tu décides de me pardonner pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais j'en doute. Parce que même si tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde, qui voudrais pardonner un type comme moi ?

Désolé pour tout. Je t'aime.

Josh "


End file.
